First Class Together
by Aerialle
Summary: Takes place after Chris announces who have won invincibility in Niagara Brawls. A bitchy,annoying Courtney and a pissed Duncan together in first class for their next destination? Imagine hell. Or maybe heaven? - - Oneshot


A/N - Just watched TDWT E.19 (Niagara Brawls) again and came up with this. Not really decided if this is going to be a one-shot or not. Takes place after Chef remarked that Duncan and Courtney got all the correct answers from the customs. And you maybe felt hanging on a cliff at the ending- just maybe. XD

Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama series,they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Wow," Chef remarked, "You got them all right. Anything to declare?" A pissed Courtney is seen, "Uh yes! I declare my husband to be an insensitive jerk who thinks that piercings make him cool,when really they just divert attention away from his lack of personality."

Duncan glared at her, "And I declare wifey here to be a stuck-up windbag. I also declare she could use some mouthwash." With that,he threw Courtney to the ground. Then Chris came to the scene clapping his hands. "Congrats,you guys. You'll be travelling together in first class,and you've both won invincibility,which means you can't vote for each other. A sick twist."

"I want a divorce!" Courtney snapped. Duncan laughed at this, "Oh really?! 'Cause I want to stay married to your sunshiny self forever." Courtney stood up and send daggers through her eyes to him. They looked down when they heard Sierra shouted for help. "GO OWEN!" they heard Alejandro said.

(at the Total Drama Jumbo Jet)

"Duncan and Courtney have immunity. Everyone else is fair game." Chris announces, "What's it gonna be? Interesting. Really? Huh. Who'da thought? Wow." he chuckles. Heather snapped, "Read them already!" Chris glared at her, "Okay,okay. Hold on to your halter top!"

"2 votes for Heather." Heather seems to be shocked, "What?! Did Courtney vote twice?" Chris ignored her comment, "2 votes for Sierra."

"I'm sorry. My name is 'Sierra-Cody' now. It's hyphenated." Sierra pointed out. "And 4 votes for..Owen." Chris said. Owen's shocked, "What? Me?" Chris throws a parachute to him, "Owen,the gang has spoken." Owen sadly put on the parachute, "Oh okay. I'll miss you guys."

"Smell 'ya later,man!" Duncan said. "I am whipping on the inside." Alejandro declared. Owen asked, "You can't do it on the outside,Al? Just a little? I'd like that. Al? Al? Al? Al?" Alejandro cringed at the name but stopped eventually and looked at a sobbing Blaineley. "I'll miss you most of all,chubby hubby." she then stops and look at Alejandro, "Is that good? Think the audience like me for that?" Owen gave a sad face and jumped off the plane but due to his 'fatness',he's stuck at the exit door. "Oops,a little help?"

Alejandro stood up and raise an eyebrow but still kicked Owen - only to be farted by him right in the face. The camera then pans to Chris and Chef, "You think that was harsh? Just wait until you see what happens next time. Right here on Total Drama..World Tour!" then the show signs off. Chris announced something on the intercom, "Contestants,please rest and wait or whatever you wanna do because we're way far to our next destination. Chris McLean,your host,is out."

Duncan and Courtney walked their way to the first class but not until Duncan pulled a prank on Courtney and send her sitting on the floor. Alejandro walks in and help Courtney stood up, "Courtney,are you okay?" Courtney reaches his hand and smiled at him, "Thanks Alejandro,atleast someone here is matured and not pulling pranks to random people." she said,looking to Duncan - Duncan just rolled his eyes and get in the first class. Courtney say goodbye to Alejandro and also walks in.

"So you're really into him,huh?" Courtney jumped in surprise and held her chest. Duncan chuckles, "If only you can see your own face." She glared at him and crossed her arms, "Surprising me is a bad idea. And Alejandro? Why do you care so much? My relationships are none of your business." she said the last words like him when their still in TDA.

Duncan took a seat at the lounge chair and relaxed his body, "Jeez,just asking." Courtney smirked at him, "Oh really? Maybe you're jealous of Alejandro because he's getting my attention." Duncan scoffed at this, "Me? Jealous? In your dreams,Court. Me and Gwen,remember?"

Courtney stopped smirking and looked at him quietly. 'He called me Court. Yeah maybe he's really over me. And him and Gwen. Courtney,you're so stupid. What made you think he still likes you?! He likes Gwen more than you. He likes that nasty gothy girl.' she thought. Duncan raised an eyebrow to her when she stopped talking then he heard her sighed and sit on the farthest chair away from his. 'What's up with her?' he asked himself.

Courtney just sit there peacefully and writing notes on her notebook. She is writing her plan to win the million bucks and who to eliminate next. Maybe Alejandro will go next time. There's no way she's going to fall in love with that latino. Sure she is quite tempted at him but it's because of her emotional weakness. She heard some noises on her back and got surprised when Duncan spoke up, "What the hell are you writing on that notebook? You've been writing non-stop for hours." Courtney looked puzzled, "What do you mean I'm writing for hours? I'm only writing for minutes."

Duncan said, "I've been counting the time,darling." Courtney rolled her eyes at the nickname but can't bear to smile, "Well looks like your counting is wrong,darling." Duncan chuckles but soon stopped, "Seriously Court,you're writing for hours. I heard the fiddling of papers. And answer my question,what are you writing?"

'Hmm maybe I'm thinking some things for too long and didn't catch a glimpse of the time.' she thought. "I'm wrting plans to get rid of Alejan -" she stopped and covered her noisy mouth. She smiles sheepishly even though she knew Duncan don't see her (because he's sitting at the back of her chair), "I mean Heather..Heather it is." she then chuckles nervously. Duncan raised an eyebrow again and a small smirk spread across his face, "So the princess is scheming things. I thought you like Alejandro? So why are you trying to get rid of him."

Courtney gasped, "I said Heather not Alejandro!" Duncan argued, "Stop lying,princess. I know you too well." Courtney retorted, "Yeah right. Okay fine,I'm trying to get rid of him. And P.S.,I do not like him. I'm not that dumb and I'm playing him who's playing me."

Duncan stood up and sit beside her, "So what's your plan?" Courtney turned her face away from him, "Why should I tell you?" The juvie crossed his arms, "'Cause obviously,I'm your only possible ally here. Blaineley is just horrific,based on her song. Heather,she got a thing for the guy. Sierra,Alejandro might be working on her right now and Cody..there's no way you gotta work me with that guy. And he always vote for Sierra." Duncan was shocked when Courtney clasped her hands and said, "That's it!" He asked, "What that is it?" Courtney held Duncan's hand, "Alejandro's not going next but Sierra will be. And in that case,we'll get Cody's loyalty,he'll vote with us and eventually leading to his downfall."

Duncan shook his head, "No way you gonna work me up with that guy. Did you see what he did to me back in Australia?!" he stopped at the thought of Australia and sighs. Courtney stopped holding his hand after realizing what she had done. She also stopped at the thought of Australia and one name came into her mind. "Since when?" she asked - trying her best not to sound broken. Duncan looked at her, "Since you're bossing me around. And where's the Courtney back on Wawanakwa when we steal some of Chef's food?" She gasped at this and crossed her arms, "She changed...after you cheated on me." Duncan looked pissed but let it away, "You're still not making me buddy up with Cody."

Courtney strangled his arm, "You do not have to buddy him up. You just act nicely towards him. And if you still don't want to,well,you know what I'm doing." she cracked her knuckles and wink at Duncan. Duncan laughed, "Ohh! I'm scared! So scared -" he is cut off by Courtney's knuckles making intact on his face. Duncan let out an 'ouch' but eventually wrestle her back. Meanwhile,Chris is all watching this stuffs and currently laughing at the mess the ex-lovers are making. 'Time to bring them their cake,' he thought.

"Um guys,here's your wedding cake. Enjoy." an intern said before running away from a cushion thrown at his direction. Courtney growled at Duncan - still on her raged self, "I hate you!" she shouted. He shrugged, "You said that for like the hundredth time." She glared at him, "Because it's true,I really hate you!" then she stopped wrestling him and turn her face away from him. "Why did you kiss her? You can just said it to me,you don't have to cheat you know. You messed up my life,Duncan. You make me miserable. Yeah I know,I keep changing you. But do you know why am I doing that? 'Cause it's for you,dumbass." Courtney laughed at the word 'dumbass' but at the same time,crying.

Duncan walked towards her and thinking of putting his hands on her shoulder but before he put it,she already punch Duncan again on the face. "That's for cheating on me!" she said as she punched Duncan,she then kneed his groin, "That's for messing me up!" she slapped Duncan, "And that's for making me broken - emotionally and physically."

But she is not yet contented,she keep hurting the poor guy. "Court,stop it. Aw. Princess. Ouch." Duncan yelped. She strangled his arm, "I WANT A DIVORCE!" Duncan rolled his eyes and attempt to punch the CIT but it's too late,the two ex-lovers fell to the floor - facing each other with Duncan at the bottom and Courtney at the top. Courtney stopped for a moment and looked at Duncan's teal perfect eyes. The pair of eyes she fall in love with then she shook her head and keep panting. "I want a divorce.." she barely whispered but loud enough so Duncan can hear it. Duncan held her face - making her blush uncontrollably - and whispered to her ear, "I also want a divorce,princess."

Courtney stood up, "Nice making business with you,sir." she then walks away but saw the cake. She just shrugs and decided to take a rest.

* * *

She yawned and got up off her chair. Her stomach is growling and decided to eat the cake. She sat beside it and attempt to get some but Duncan came into the scene. "Hey ex-wifey." Duncan greeted,she just glared at him. He taste the cake with his finger, "Well atleast something good came out of our marriage." she ignored him and looked at her fingers. "Oh c'mon Court,can we stop fighting already?" Courtney looked at him and gave him a smirk then dumped him at the cake. "Done,as long as you're in there,we won't fight." she said as she took a bite on her cake. Just when Blaineley announced something on the intercom. She just rolled her eyes.

Chris steals the intercom off of Blaineley and announced that everybody gathered for the common area because the plane is already landing. Courtney is greeted by Alejandro, "How's first class?" Courtney smiled at him, "Heaven 'cause I messed up with him." she then giggles. Alejandro just raised an eyebrow and walks to a Duncan filled with cake frosting, "What happened,amigo?" Duncan frowned, "Courtney. And man,first class for me seems like hell."


End file.
